Breaking the Habit
by nmegz1996
Summary: Light gets his memories of the death note back; L and Light have a fight that leads to them confessing their love for one another..i know im bad at summeries XD based somewhat on the song breaking the habit by linkin park...officially ongoing! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Habit**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Light woke up screaming.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" L asked from the floor.

"L, w-why are you on the floor?" The teen asked dazed.

"Well, Light-kun's abrupt screaming scared me and I fell out of bed," the detective explained, the chain connecting them rattled as he climbed onto the mattress, "Now, you still have yet to answer my question, why were you screaming?"

"Oh," Light said remembering what had frightened him so much, "I had a bad dream…"

"Light-kun, you've had a bad dream like this very night this week, you can tell me what's wrong."

'Oh how I wish I could, I wish I could tell you "L, I'm Kira, but I don't want to be anymore because I-'

Light was cut off from his thoughts as L said, "Light-kun was sleeping just fine every night until last week, the night Higuchi died, you don't find this in the least bit strange?"

"I guess I'm just a little worked up after seeing that shinigami and watching Higuchi die…" Light lied easily, "I'm fine, lets just go back to sleep." Light knew L wasn't asleep, L never slept, but he just wanted to end the conversation and go back to sleep.

L gave Light a concerned look but decided it would be best to let the teen sleep. "Sweet dreams Light-kun, I don't think I can handle anymore of your nightmares."

"While I still find there to be a three percent chance of you being Kira, I'm going to remove the handcuffs, but I still request you stay in the building."

Light nodded, 'What's he up to? This has to be some kind of trick!' he thought as he felt the familiar weight of the handcuffs being removed from his wrist.

As soon as Light got into his room he got on the phone and had a coded conversation with Misa telling her to start killing as Kira again.

"Good morning Light-kun, there have been 20 more Kira killings since yesterday." L explained as the teen walked down the stairs from his room.

That night during the few hours Light and L had alone from when the investigators went home to when the teen went to sleep, Light decided to approach the detective, "Well, you were awfully quiet today."

"Light-kun, in case you didn't notice, I'm quiet everyday." L said, not looking up from his work.

"Still, you haven't said anything since this morning…you didn't even yell at Matsuda when he spilt his coffee all over his computer."

"Well, I suppose I have been a bit distracted lately…" L sighed.

"I didn't know the world famous L could get distracted." Light said playfully.

"I would think Kira would be pleased by the fact I can't focus on my work." L said, looking accusingly at Light.

"Fuck you L!" Light screamed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm. Not. Kira!" The teen couldn't take L's constant (but completely justified) accusations.

"Light-kun, I was only joking…"

"Just leave me alone L!" The teen yelled, his voice dripping with venom as he stormed out of the room.

L sat in his usual crouched position, shocked by the teen's reaction, Light would usually go off in a huff (or at least as far away as the chain would allow and ignore the detective) but he never got so angry with L. 'maybe I should go apologize to light-kun…"

Light slammed the door to his room and fell onto his bed, he couldn't remember the last time he cried, but the tears just wouldn't stop. After twenty minutes Light was about to fall asleep when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"What do you want L?" Light whined.

"Light-kun, open the door and let me talk to you."

"Why should I? So you can accuse me of being Kira again? Just go away, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Light-kun," L's voice was much more gentle now, "Light-kun, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you right now and I'm not making it any easier by accusing you of being Kira after I told you, you were almost cleared…" L was just about to leave and drown his guilt in some strawberry cheesecake when he heard the door to Light's room open, "Light-kun, I-" The detective was cut off as he was pulled into Light's room.

Light locked the door once again before his lips descended onto the detective's in a needy, passionate kiss.

L's eyes went wide in shock before he melted into the kiss, deepening it.

Both men cursed the need for air as they broke apart, their cheeks lightly stained pink.

"L, I-I'm sorry…" The teen began, unable to look the detective in the eyes.

"It's alright Light, I liked it, really."

The teen noticed the lack of honorific, which did nothing to help his blushing.

"It's not that…" Light sighed, "L, please let me tell you everything and give me a chance to explain before you say anything…"

The detective simply nodded, looking at the teen with confusion.

Light took a deep breath before saying, "L, I…I'm Kira…"

The detective didn't push the teen away, nor did his gaze harden as the teen had expected, he instead kept his promise and waited for the teen to continue. "I thought I was doing the right thing, getting rid of all the world's criminals, then after I was put in the cell, I gave up all my memories of the death note, after we caught Higuchi, I got them back, but I don't want to be Kira anymore because…because I love you L." Light finished, once again unable to look in the detective's eyes.

"Light…I…I don't know what to say, I love you too, but Kira has killed so many people…" L stammered, he really want sure what to do in this situation.

Light had already figured that L wouldn't be able to accept his love, and the teen didn't really blame him, but he had thought of a plan to help the detective. L was so busy thinking about what to do; he didn't notice Light grab a small piece of paper from his wallet.

"L, I'm so sorry about all of this, but this should make things easier for you…" the teen said as he began to write his name down on the piece of paper.

Light Ya-

"No!" L screamed as he lunged at the teen and pinned him to the floor.

"L, what are you doing?"

"Why would you just leave me like that, you said you love me!"

Light was shocked by L's words, "of course I love you, that's why I have to do this! If I don't write my name down, you'll have to arrest me and send me away yourself! I know this is going to hurt at first but it'll be easier than having to send me of yourself…" The teen explained, tears once again staining his cheeks. "L, I don't want to do this-"

"Than don't! Stay here, please don't leave Light!" L cried clinging to the teen, "You said you gave up your memories of the death note before, can't you do it again?"

Light didn't think that L would ever want to see him again once he knew Light was Kira, he was speechless by the fact that L would want to be with him. "Are you sure that's what you want? Remember, I'm Kira…"

"I don't care! I just want you to stay here with me Light!"

"Alright, I'll stay, I love you L…Ryuk!"

The shinigami passed through the wall to Light's bedroom to see the teen being pinned down by a crying L, "Uh…am I interrupting something? I can come back later…"

Light simply went on to explain what happened to Ryuk, "and so, I'm going to give up the death note so I can be with L. But first, I have to talk to L…" He turned his attention to the detective, "L, Misa is the second Kira, but her shinigami, Rem, will kill you if you arrest her, but I'm going to call Misa and tell her to give up ownership of her death note, the Kira killings will completely stop, forever." Light explained before he went off to make the call to Misa, leaving the detective and the shinigmi in the room together.

"So…do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

L just chuckled, "so, Light was serious when he said that shinigami love apples? Well, we don't have any apples…but I'm pretty sure there is an apple pie in the kitchen…"

Finally, after everything was done, Light said his goodbye to Ryuk before he gave up ownership of his death note, "so that's it? Well see ya around kid…actually, no I guess I wont" Ryuk said with a laugh before he passed through the wall with Light's death note.

Light blinked a few times in confusion, "L? L what's going on?"

"Nothing Light-kun, you just woke up from a nap, maybe you should go back to sleep koibito." L said stroking Light's hair

'At least this isn't a dream' Light thought with a smile snuggling up to L.

~FIN~

A/N ok, I finally finished it! My first death note fanfiction ^^ actually, I finished it a while ago, I was just to lazy to type it up XDDD

Light: meh…it could have been better…

Me: n

L: don't be mean Light!

Me: ya, I worked hard on this!

Either way please please please review! ^^ if you do I'l give you a lifetime supply of imaginary sweets ^^

L:…HEY! Those are MY imaginary sweets!

Me: ^^; uhhhh…well, gotta go! ^^ *runs from L*

L: GIVE EM BACK!

Me: NO! THEY"RE MINE NOW!

Love it? Hate it? I really want to know! Please review, this is my first fanfiction, I really want to know how I can improve ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally got around to writing chapter two haha I finished it a while ago and finally had time to type it, and to make up for the fact that it took me forever to write this, I give you complete lemony smut! XD I'm officially going to make more chapters didn't think you could escape my horrible writing that easily did ya?

~-~-~-~-~Ch. 2~-~-~-~-~

Light turned over in his bed, he didn't remember his bed being so soft, but he wasn't about to start to complaining about it. After a few minutes Light began to open his eyes, 'this isn't my room…' Light thought as his eyes became less blurry, 'oh I must have been so tired I didn't realize what room I went into last night…' Light rationalized with a sigh but almost immediately stiffened when he heard the sheets moving and a small sigh, he looked behind himself to see L…asleep!

'Oh my god!' Light thought in horror, 'I must have stumbled into L's room! But…since when does L sleep? Oh that doesn't matter right now! What if he wakes up?' Light was panicking, he realized he was in nothing but his boxers, 'Ok, it's ok Light, just leave quickly and quietly and no one has to know…then again…L does look really cute when he's asleep…WOAH! Where did that come from?'

As Light was internally arguing with himself, L's eyes began to open, "Good morning Light-chan." L practically sang in a voice sweeter than those candies he so enjoyed, before giving light a quick kiss on the lips.

Light's eyes went wide, '-chan? Kisses? L's gay? What happened last night?'

"What's wrong?" L asked, wrapping his arms around the teen who promptly stiffened.

"W-what do you mean 'what's wrong'? Why am I in your room? Why were you kissing me? What was with the "–chan" thing? What kind of game are you playing L?" Light rambled franticly.

L looked at the teen confused for a moment before something seemed to connect with the detective, 'stupid shinigami! He wasn't supposed to make Light forget last night too…if I'd know that was going to happen I would have…not the time!' L scolded himself before asking, "Light? Do you remember what happened last night?" He spoke slowly as if dealing with a rabid animal.

Light thought about it for a moment before hesitantly responding, "I-I remember a lot of crying…a-and…" he trailed off thinking harder.

"And?" L prodded, trying to make the teen remember.

"A-and…and you said…you said that…" Light inhaled sharply and looked at the detective, eyes beginning to well with tears, "How could I forget something like that?" he asked in shock.

"It's alright Light," L began, holding the teen closely, "you've been under a lot of pressure lately." L kissed the teen on the forehead while he moved his hands lower and loosened his grip, Light looked up at the detective, he slowly leaned in to kiss him, and as if on cue to ruin the perfect moment, Light's stomach growled…well, more like roared as if he's never eaten in his life.

"Well than, shall we take this to the kitchen?" the teen asked sheepishly

L smiled, "I'm pretty hungry too." L admitted, "But not for food." The detective said huskily, "I'm hungry for a nice big slice of Light." He finished, as he licked the shell of the teens ear. He then kissed the teen once, twice, each time deepening the kiss until they both had to breaking apart for air.

L began to kiss and explore the teen's body as if he were following a detailed road map only he could see. He started by kissing down Light's neck, he stopped at the teen's collarbone, nipping and sucking, causing a noticeable love bite, successfully marking the teen as his. He then moved down to Light's nipple, sucking and gently biting, earning delectable moans from the teen.

"L, I -gasp- have uuunh an idea." He managed with a devilish smirk which L found downright adorable on his Light's blushed face, but absolutely sexy when he looked in the teen's lust filled eyes, all in all to the detective, the teen looked as if he were a sex god.

Light dragged L down the steps to the kitchen where the teen promptly grabbed everything he'd need, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, and a banana. L's eyes went wide when he saw the items the teen was carrying and shuddered as he thought of the many ways he could use them, "Light," he whispered hotly in the teen's ear, "If you don't get your ass up those stairs and on that bed in the next thirty seconds, I swear to god I'm going to fuck you right into the kitchen floor." He finished as he nipped at the boy's ear.

Light, not needing to be told twice grabbed his soon to be lover by the wrist and raced up the stairs.

As soon as he opened the bedroom door, the teen was practically thrown onto the mattress by a completely aroused L; the teen barely had time to realize what had happened before he was being assaulted by hungry kisses all along his chest. The detective quickly made use of the whipped cream as he sprayed some on the teen's nipples, before quickly licking and nipping the boy's pink nub. Light could do nothing but moan and mewl under the detective. When at last he came back to his senses, Light explained, "Now L, that's not what I brought that up here for."

L only gave a questioning look to the teen. Light quickly rolled over, successfully changing their positions before he grabbed the banana, he peeled it slowly, then sprayed a dab of whipped cream on the tip before slowly taking the fruit into his mouth, L's eyes went wide and his aching member twitched as Light continued staring at the detective through lidded eyes, he then removed most of the fruit from his mouth and once again taking it all in.

"Light," L whined, "I think the banana has had enough, so please stop torturing me."

Light smirked around the banana before pulling it out completely. The teen trailed kisses down L's toned chest before stopping at the detective's boxers, "well, we'll just have to get rid of these now wont we?" Light spoke as he pulled down the fabric revealing L's painfully erect member.

L gasped loudly as the tip of his member was covered in the cream, followed by the teen's tongue quickly licking it off and engulfing the detective, "oh god, LIGHT!" He screamed in ecstasy arching his back. The teen placed firm hands on L's hips to keep from choking when the detective involuntarily bucked his hips as Light's head bobbed up and down on L's needy length.

"Li-Light, I-I'm gonna-" before L could finish his sentence, the teen had removed L from his mouth. The detective whined at the loss of contact, but understood fully as Light began sucking on three of his fingers, looking seductively at L.

"I want you to watch as I prepare myself for you to fuck me into this mattress like you promised to do in the kitchen." The teen commanded as he inserted the first finger into his entrance, L immediately attached his mouth with the teens, Light moaned into the kiss as he inserted the second finger, scissoring and stretching, preparing for the third digit which brushed a bundle of nerves that made him moan and throw his head back.

"I'm ready." Light breathed.

L positioned himself and Light's entrance, the teen nodded and L thrust into the boy who screamed, this was defiantly way bigger than his fingers. L shuddered waiting for the teen to adjust to his size, he so wanted to plunge into the teen and never stop, instead, he settled for kissing away the tears forming in the corners of Light's eyes, "it'll get better, I promise." He whispered soothingly.

"I know it will," after what had felt like hours for both, but in reality was mere moments, the teen took a shuddering breath and nodded, signaling the detective to continue, he slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in hitting Light's sweet spot dead on.

"Oh God! L! Right there!" He screamed in pure pleasure as he arched his back, trying to get more.

L smirked, knowing exactly where to aim sped up his pace, hitting Light's prostate every time.

"Oh fuck! L, faster! F-faster!" The teen continued to scream.

L, happy to oblige, quickened his pace, knowing neither he or Light would last much longer, L took a firm hold of Light's member and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"L! L I-I'm gonna co-" the teen didn't have time to finish his sentence before he and L were simultaneously thrown over the edge. L pulled out of his love and Light whined at the loss, the detective simply kissed the teen on the forehead and held him close with the covers pulled over the couple, soon they were fast asleep.

~-~-~-~A/N: so what were the chocolate sauce and strawberries for? Why after sex snacks of course ;D XD either way, this turned out to have far less plot than originally intended…ah well, I gave you sheer lemony smut to make up for my lack of update XD and now I'm off to write the next chapter hehe and I'll give you a hint, a certain homophobic father will appear XD


	3. Chapter 3

Light rolled over on the mattress, "good morning L…L?" Light opened his eyes to find he was alone on the large bed.

The teen shot up from the bed, only to collapse back as a sharp pain shot up his lower back, "Ah!" He cried as he gripped his back, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Oh good, you're awake." L said as he walked through the bedroom doorway holding a tray containing, eggs, bacon, toast, jam, strawberries, orange juice and perhaps most importantly, pain killers.

"Breakfast in bed? You really didn't have to do that."

"Well, I thought you might be hungry… so I made what I was 80% sure you'd like…I was also 98% sure you'd be feeling the effects of yesterday…" The detective rambled, bringing the tray to the bed. Light took the medication first, "besides, I don't think we were going to be going anywhere today, so why not have just a lazy day." L stated off-handedly, grabbing a strawberry and assuming his usual crouch on the bed.

"Well…as much as I would love that, I was kinda hoping I could introduce you to my family today…we could go over for dinner." The teen said sheepishly as he spread some jam on his toast, Light's statement caused L to inhale sharply; he began coughing wildly trying to get the sweet fruit out of his lungs, "L? Are you ok?" the teen asked, patting L on the back.

"Do –cough- you really –cough- think that's a wise idea?" He choked out, finally getting the last of the fruit from his airway.

"Of course," Light began with a smile, wrapping his arms around the detective, "You're my boyfriend, my partner and I love you, I want you to get to know my family." He finished, snuggling his face in the panda-like man's jet black hair.

L gave a sigh of defeat, 'I suppose, if it's for Light…', "Fine." He said, turning around to give his love a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "now go eat your breakfast, I worked really hard on it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweet merciful lord!" came the shocked cry of the detective's care taker as he looked around the kitchen, "-sigh- I must remind myself to call roger and make sure home economics is put into the whammy's curriculum…" he spoke as he grabbed every cleaning supply in his arsenal.

The teen looked at the meal before him, everything looked delicious, Light started by eating the scrambled eggs, he took one big bite and his eyes went wide, they were half cooked! 'L did say he worked really hard on this…' luckily, Light was skilled at acting, he faked his way through the meal, enduring the half cooked eggs and over cooked bacon…at least the toast and juice were good…

"So, how was it?" L asked, looking up from whatever case he was working on when he noticed the younger male had finished.

"Great." Light said with a smile, his stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots and being torn apart from the inside…but at least L was happy.

"I'm glad you liked it…honestly I've never cooked before so I wasn't sure how it'd turn out…" L said biting his thumb.

Later that day, after solving a few cases with L, Light went off to call his parents.

"Hello?" answered the sweet voice on the other line.

"Hi mom," Light began; glad it was his mother and not Sayu, who would try talking his ear off.

"Oh Light honey! How are you, your father tells me that you got an apartment on the other side of town, you must let us come visit some time. And what about that Amane girl, how are things going with her?"

'You know what; Sayu doesn't sound too bad right now…' Light though as he was asked a million and two questions by his mother, "Uuuh…well, my apartment isn't quite ready yet…but when it's finished I'll be sure to give you and dad the grand tour…" The teen lied, 'great now I have to go through the trouble of fining an apartment, thanks a lot dad.' "And I'm not with Misa anymore; we broke up, but listen, mom-"

"What! But that girl seemed so in love with you…then again they all do, it's ok honey, you were too good for her anyway, do you want to come over for dinner tonight, you probably want a nice home cooked meal," the teen's mother ranted in a sympathetic voice.

"Well actually mom, that's what I called for, I wanted to introduce you guys to someone at dinner tonight."

"Oh of course! I can't wait to meet them," Light could practically see the excitement on his mother's face.

"Alright, I'm guessing dinner is at the same time as usual?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see you and to meet your friend."

"I have to go though mom, I'll see you at dinner, love you."

"Alright, love you too sweetheart."

Light let out an enormous sigh, 'maybe this wasn't my best idea…'

"Light are you down here?" a familiar monotone voice called from a nearby room.

"Ya, I'm in here." The teen replied moment's later L entered the room, holding a piece of his favorite cake, "I just got off the phone with my mom, we should probably leave in an hour or two, considering traffic…" Light lost his train of thought as he watched the detective eat his strawberry cheesecake, the teen had the feeling L was trying to seduce him out of making them have dinner, licking the cream off the top, painfully slowly, then giving a little moan of satisfaction when he slowly chewed the dessert, "L…y-you uuuh, you have some cream…" Light didn't trust his words, so he walked across the room, pressing his body close to the detective, slowly trailed his tongue across the little glob of cream on the detective's cheek, "now you're just playing dirty." Light whispered close to the detective's ear.

"And what exactly do you intend to do about it?" The older male retorted.

"I'm going to go upstairs and I'm going to get you some clothes that actually fit you. We're going to my parent's for dinner, end of discussion." Light said boredly.

"Light you know all of my clothes are the same, which means all of them will fit me exactly the same." L sighed, he couldn't believe his plan didn't work, he'd calculated there was only a 4.3% probability of failure.

"I know, but I never said they would be your clothes, mine should fit you just fine." The teen explained as he took L by the wrist and brought him upstairs to Light's old bedroom, he hadn't had time to move his stuff into L's room just yet.

"These would probably look good on you…" Light began unsurely as he brought out a white dress shirt with a red tie and moss green pants. L looked at the garments skeptically, "Are you serious Light?"

"Very. Now stop wasting time and get changed." Light scolded as a parent would, trying to get a child dressed up. L decided this was a battle he could not win, so he went into the bathroom, only to emerge minutes later, "Light." L whined, "These clothes are painfully uncomfortable…"

Light couldn't help but giggle when he saw the detective, most of the shirt was untucked, the collar was lumpy, and L had tried just tying a knot in the tie, "L when was the last time you ever wore anything but those jeans and that shirt?"

"Hmmmm…I wore a suit once when I was 8…" L said, "But it was a clip on tie and Watari had fixed where I messed up…"

"Here, let me help," the younger male said as he started by trying to untie the red strip of fabric, "How tight did you knot this?" the teen asked as his fingers began to hurt from working the knot. "And I really liked this tie…" Light sighed as he gave up and cut the fabric with a pair of scissors, "I think I have another one in here somewhere…" he said as he walked into the closet, trying to find another red tie.

"Light, it doesn't really mater, now come out of the closet." L whined.

"Well I was planning on doing that later when I announce to my family I'm gay and with you..." The teen joked, "Ah! Here it is." Light emerged from the closet holding yet another red tie, after he finally finished fixing L's outfit the teen realized they were late and he still had to change, "Well this is just great, ok, it's alright Light, calm down, everything is going to be fine, I'm…just getting the disaster for the night out of the way early…ya, that's it." The teen mumbled as he went through his clothes finally emerging from the bathroom in a striped pastel green dress shirt and tan pants, "let's go," Light said as he rushed the detective out of the building and into the car.

After what seemed like an eternity of complaining from L, the likes of which J.D. Salinger could compete, they finally arrived at the Yagami residence, "L I'm begging you, try to make a good impression with my family," Light plead as the pair left the car.

L decided it was best for everyone if he cooperated so he straightened his back, earning a series of loud pops, and ceased biting his thumb.

"You know, you don't have to go that far…Ryuga," Light began, choosing to call L by his alias, "I want you to be yourself, just forget I said anything," he finished, kissing the detective very hotly on the lips, "Thanks for coming with." Light said as he entwined his fingers with L's and led him to the door, the teen let go of L's hand and kissed him one more time before knocking on the door, they were quickly greeted by a hyper Sayu, "LIGHT!" she screamed as she tossed her arms around her older brother, she noticed L looking up blankly at the stars before whispering, "onii-chan, who's that?"

"Sayu, this is my friend from school, Ryuga, Ryuga, this is my little sister Sayu." Light introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." L said as he extended his hand to the girl, Sayu giggled and hugged L tightly, "Any friend of onii-chan is a friend of mine."

L's panda like eyes went wider than usual as he looked to Light for help; the teen simply shrugged L was dragged inside by Sayu, "Oka-chan! Oto-chan! This is Light's friend Ryuga." Sayu said as she dragged L by the wrist to her parents in the dining room.

"Ryuga?" Soichiro asked surprised, "that's our guest tonight?"

Sachiko merely shrugged, "Light just said that he wanted to introduce us to someone, and it was very important."

'Maybe L offered Light a job helping solve cases…' Soichiro thought hopefully.

"Hi mom and dad," Light spoke as his mom got up and embraced her son.

"So you're Ryuga," Sachiko said looking over at the detective.

"Yes," L wasn't accustomed to this type of situation so he didn't exactly know what to do, but he had learned that nothing, or close to it, is often a smart thing to say, "very pleased to meet you Yagami-san." The detective finished, extending his hand to the older woman, who laughed whole heartedly and said, "please, call me Sachiko," as she hugged L, 'well I see where Sayu gets it from…how many times is this going to happen when I offer a simple handshake?' he thought desperately.

"Nice to see you again Soichiro." L said as he was released from the teen's mother's embrace, he didn't even dare extend his hand for a handshake through fear of human contact once again.

"Hello Ryuga, how have you been?"

"Wait, how do you know Ryuu?" Sayu butted in.

"Ryuu?" L asked confused.

"Sayu likes giving pet names to everyone…" Light explained exasperated, "So let's eat, I'm starving."

"Ah good plan, let me go get the food," Sachiko said as she disappeared into the kitchen, coming back moments later with plates of sushi and bowls of rice for her guests, Light was a bit worried about how well L could stomach the food.

"So, liked I asked before, Oto-chan, how do you know Ryuu-chan?" Sayu asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I met him after Light-kun and I finished giving the representative speech." L easily lied to the young girl.

"That's right, you were the other young man who got a perfect score on your entrance exam," Sachiko said.

After another half hour of small talk, mostly having to do with school, Light decided it was time for his announcement, "Everyone, I have something to say," Light began and immediately was given the undivided attention of his family and L, "There is a reason I brought Ryuga here, I thought it would be very important to tell you all…Ryuga…Ryuga and I are…together." Light finished, taking L's hand.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Sayu squealed.

Sachiko gently smiled, "Well, I hope you two are happy together, to be honest, I prefer you to that brainless girl Misa" she chuckled.

Soichiro stayed silent for a few moments before getting up, he then walked across the table to Light, grabbed him by the collar, and proceeded to drag him out of the house, L tried getting Soichiro to release his lover, but his grip was too tight and L didn't want to hurt the man and cause an even bigger scene. When they reached the door, Soichiro literally threw Light out, the teen fell face first to the ground, scraping his cheek and hands as he bounced off the pavement like a rag doll "GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK! I HAVE NO SON!" he screamed, tears began to stream down the teen's face, at the sight of the blood and tears, something in L snapped, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" the usually monotonous man screamed as he kicked Soichiro in the face, his balance a bit thrown off by the different wardrobe, but he landed his target nonetheless, then he ran down to console Light, "come on Light, let's go," he gathered his love and led him to the car.

"OW! Ah!" Light yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have to clean it or else it'll get worse." L spoke as he continued to nurse Light's wounds.

A/N: mwahahahaha I decided to split this chapter into two parts, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon, and it will be filled with more Watari, and homophobic Soichiro, so stay tuned folks! ;D I might even finish it tonight, my friend is like murdering me to get the next part finished XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen for not updating, usually I would have had multiple chapters done by now, but I made the mistake of reading my entire fic through and my laptop which had chapter 4 typed up on it broke and I couldn't remember what I had written so I decided to rewrite something different, also, my muse had died for a bit, bit coming back I now have a ton of new ideas (woo! Zombiefied muse!) so hopefully I can get another few chapters done by the end of the month (ya, hit a rough patch with my original beta, but now I have a beta who is gonna kick my ass if I don't update XD) so without further ado I give you chapter 4

LXL LXL LXL LXL  
Chapter 4  
Light sat sullenly in the corner of the room. He had been there all day, and L had been spending all day trying to cheer the boy up. Yet every time he tried he was only shrugged off.

'I spent my whole life trying to make him proud and he disowned me for telling him that I'm in love…with a man…' light thought with tears welling in his eyes. 'I…I can't help it…I thought maybe he'd be happy I chose someone smart and unique like L…instead of Misa being the airhead she is…'

L frowned trying to think of something that could put that cute smile back on Light's face. "Light…I hate seeing you like this…" he began, holding the  
boy lightly and resting his head on the teen's shoulder.

"Just go away." He replied simply, looking in the opposite direction.

The detective was hurt and decided to seek help from the only person he  
thought might be able to help.

LXL LXL LXL LXL

"Watari…can I talk to you?"

The elderly man turned to face L holding a tray of tea, "of course, I'm always here for you L" he replied with a smile.

The detective held his thumb to his mouth as he deciding just how to tell the man who had been like a father to him for as long as he could remember what the problem was. "Last night, I accompanied Light-kun to his home for dinner. He told his family something very important and his father…had a strong negative reaction…I'm…not quite sure how to get him  
out of this mood…"

"What exactly did he say?" Watari said now curious as to what got L so worried about Light.

"Well…he told his family that he and I…are together…" the detective  
admitted biting on his thumb harder, fearing Watari might react with the same hatred as Lights father had, and at the same time struggling to keep his normal demeanor.  
There was a long heavy silence as the man processed what he had just been told. The only sound in the room was Watari setting down the tray slowly, most likely to keep from dropping and breaking it. L's gaze hadn't lifted from the floor during the entire conversation.

"Well…I'm defiantly…shocked. I can't say I entirely approve of you being involved with your Kira suspect in such a way. That being said, I am happy you've found someone that makes you...well, happy…from the sound of it. He probably just wants someone to listen to him right now."

L was defiantly relieved that Watari had such a calm reaction, "thank you" he said with a small smile looking up at the man before he went to console Light.

Watari let out a huge sigh, 'honestly, and people wonder why I look so old. I suppose I should be happy…but L has never been wrong about a suspect and I don't trust that boy.' He thought glaring a bit in the direction of the room Light was sulking in.

LXLXLXLXL

L slowly walked up to Light and crouched right in front of him, "Light, please talk to me…"

"I don't want to talk right now…" the teen said, moving his hair to covering his face, L reached up to wipe the hair away but Light moved keeping L from seeing his face 'I don't want him to see me crying.' "Just go away."

"I'm not going to do that until you start talking to me."

"Everything I did…I did it to make him proud…and trough it all…he hates  
me because I told him I'm happy with you…" Light couldn't stop a few tears from escaping and rolling down his face.

"Light…" he breathed softly, lifting the teen's chin so they were looking  
into each other's eyes, and suddenly, nothing more needed to be said as L slowly leaned down and kissed the teen lightly, their lips barely touching.

"I love you and that's what matters, eventually your father will come around and if not, then we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

Light held onto L tightly crying into his chest, he wasn't quite sure what he  
was feeling at that moment, it seemed everything he felt had all blended into one strange emotion.

His crying quickly subsided as he felt L stroking his back a bit awkwardly; he wanted to look up at L but couldn't move, so he just cuddled into L's chest, smiling as he smelled the strange sweet scent of the detective.

He hadn't even realized how tired he was until he was drifting  
on the edge of consciousness in L's arms, he thought he mumbled something along the lines of "I love you" right before he dozed off, but couldn't be too sure it.

LXL LXL LXL LXL

It was a few hours later when Light woke up in the same spot, still feeling  
the warmth of L's arms around him, he also felt L's fingers running through  
his chestnut hair, the teen looked up at the detective still half asleep, he  
saw L's eyes looking down at him, he looked so calm, it was the first time he  
hadn't seen L looking around, analyzing every little detail, for once he  
looked like he was involved in the moment instead of just observing from the sidelines, "sleep well Light-chan?"

"…chan?" He asked in confusion before his expression quickly changed looking completely unamused.

"Yes, chan. You're rather submissive and often act like a woman, so I called you, quite accurately, Light-chan" he explained with a smile.

"Very funny." He replied sarcastically. Surprised that he felt only a small bit of anger towards the nick name. "So, what should we do now?"

L shrugged and started staring off into space; Light cuddled back into the  
older man's chest feeling very serene.

"L?" he mumbled quietly closing his  
eyes again.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

There was a slight pause from L before he spoke, "…nothing important…"

His voice began to pick up a sad tone. Light looked up at him, "of course it's important."

L let out a small sigh before continuing, "I have quite a bit on my mind  
actually…" the teen hummed a bit,

"so tell me about it."

"Well…I've been thinking about the past and the present and a bit about the future…"

"…stop being so vague."

He sighed again, "well I was thinking about the past...my childhood and my family… I've also been thinking of you and I right now, and what could happen in the future…"

Light smiled, "please, tell me about them…"

"Hm?"

"Your family, tell me about them…"

LXL LXL LXL LXL

A/N: super bitch cliffhanger time! :D (Namely cause it's getting late and I  
might get off the computer soon and I really wanted to post and let you all  
know I'm still alive! And like I said, my beta (the wonderful, the amazing  
kittykatpeterson) will kick my ass if I don't post regularly now XD so I shall  
be working on the next chapter (which I have a ton of ideas buzzing through my  
head now) in the morning, I love you all! And thank you to the loyal fans I  
have who have been patient enough to wait for me to get the next chapter  
updated C: FREE COOKIES FOR ALL! –throwing cookies at everyone-

Beta'd by: KittyKatPeterson ;) (meeeooow!) 


	5. Chapter 5

fanfc ch 5

A/N: so tired, must finish before I get to sleep! (this is an un-betaed chapter, my beta reader (kittykatpeterson) curently does not have internet access, when she is able to btea, this chapter will be re-submitted)

L shifted uncomfortably, "well…um…"

"It's alright…I understand…you don't want to talk about it…" Light said quietly "I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"It's alright, I want to tell you…I just don't really know where to start…and it's a bit of a sad story…"

"But I want to know as much about you as I can…"

L smiled down at the teen, "alright…well I was raised in England, I lived with both my parents and my twin brother…but they weren't around that much…my parents were convinced my brother was very mentally ill…he claimed to see everyone's names above their heads and he would tell people that he could see when they were going to die…he also claimed to see strange creatures following him around everywhere, my parents were often trying to find a mental hospital for him, but none would take such a young child, so he and I were left home while they went out to social events…he and I weren't like other children, while other kids were outside playing, we usually stayed inside and did things like reading, taking things apart to find out how they worked or just talking… and one day when we were about 8 after our parents had went out there was a bombing on the building they were at…they never came home…eventually we both left the house and were making do with what we could find on the street until we ran into Watari who took us in and quickly learned how much more intelligent we were from other children after we had figured out who bombed the building that our parents died in, he told us he was starting an orphanage for gifted children to give them a chance to make a better life for themselves, I chose to continue solving cases and quickly became known around the world, my brother however, stayed at the orphanage, after so many years alone he finally snapped, he ran away to America where he committed a series of murders as a challenge and way to seek revenge at me…it was a few years ago actually…I was told about three months ago that he was killed by Kira…" he rambled and Light listened to every word both of them becoming sad from the story.

"I…I had no idea how much you've gone through…" he whispered in amazement

"But that was all in the past, there's no changing that…"

"You talk like you don't even care, don't you miss them?" Light asked sitting up and looking in L's eyes.

L sighed, "Every day. But as I said, it's all in the past and there's nothing I can do." He looked so lost and sad, Light felt so guilty he had pushed the subject and L felt so guilty that he had made Light listen to such a sad story, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both with apologetic looks in their eyes before Light hugged L tightly, neither of them said anything, nothing needed to be said.

L was the first to speak up after several minutes of embracing each other in silence, "Light…I'm sorry I brought up something so sad…"

"I want to know everything about you, I don't care if it's sad or happy or doesn't have emotion at all, I just want to know everything you're comfortable with telling me." He replied with a smile, "I would have loved to meet your brother…"

"Back when he was young you probably would have loved him haha, he was very…unique."

"I suppose it runs in the family, ne? And what are you talking about "when he was young" your only what, like 20? You're still young."

"…I'm 23…" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Which reminds me, when is your birthday? I want to be able to do something really special for you."

L smiled and looked down at the teen, "just you being there would make it special…it's on Halloween…"

Light burst out laughing, "are you serious? That's so perfect for you! I'm going to be sure to do something extra special for you." He said smiling.

LXL LXL LXL LXL

Nightfall quickly came, light got off the couch turning the TV, he turned to L, "come on, let's go out and do something tonight," Light said with a plan already in mind.

L sighed, "why not, it can't be any worse than your last plan…" Light was not is the least bit amused, "…anyway, let's go." He said dragging L off the couch by his wrist, 'besides, I promised Mimi I'd show up…'

LXL LXL LXL LXL

The detective looked skeptically at the nightclub, "the strawberry lotus? Light…why are we here?"

"Because I promised a friend I'd show up." He said walking in, practically dragging L in.

'…maybe it I get him drunk enough this could be fun…' L thought just before a tall woman with rainbow hair jumped over the bar and ran towards them, "Light-chan! You came! Yey! …you do realize how early you are right? We just opened like fifteen minutes ago…our DJ's won't be here for almost an hour…and oh my god, the cute!" she yelled looking over at L, "I'm guessing he's your new toy Light? I'm Mimi-chan" she said extending a hand to the detective.

'Toy? What an odd hyper girl…she reminds me of Misa…' he thought shaking Mimi's hand, "…how did you know?" Light asked confused.

"oh please Light, you can bring as many girls here as you want, there's no fooling a girl of your sexuality…besides, I'm not stupid, I see how bored you look around them, you could have at least brought a girl for me once in a while" she pouted, "bartender's get lonely too you know…regardless, I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a good night for relationships. Anyway, do you have a name cuteness? …by the way, I'm sorry if I talk a lot or too fast, I get a bit hyper on occasions like this, it's gonna be a great night!"

"…my name is Ryuuga Hedeki…" L began a bit overwhelmed by the girl. "…you don't talk much do you? Oh well, a few drinks will clear that right up, come on, let me introduce you to neko-chan," Mimi said leading the pair over to the bar, "Kitty-Kat! We got a shy one, let's get some booze in him quick!" she laughed beckoning a rather scary looking bartender with black hair over, "you work here too you know, you can get them a drink yourself, you really gotta stop socializing so much." The girl scolded making Mimi pout, "you know I'm not stupid and you know I'm good at my job, it's not my fault I want to have fun too, who's the one who arranged this party? You know it's gonna get us business, either way, Light-chan has a new toy, come and meet him!"

The woman sighed and walked over, "hello, I'm Kat, it's nice to meet you, and Mimi, you really do need to get to work, it's going to be busy tonight."

"I'm Ryuuga Hedeki." L said simply as Mimi jumped back behind the bar and began missing the pair some drinks, "as always, first round's on the house for friends" she explained sliding the drinks down the bar, "thanks Mimi-chan." Light said waving over at her.

"Don't mention it," she said smiling, "seriously, don't, Kat would have my head, either way I gotta get to work, have fun."

"…what an odd girl…she reminds me of Misa…" L noted looking over at her.

"ah, Mimi-chan's alright once you get to know her, this is just one of her hyper days, she's just happy she's going to catch up with some old friends," Light explained sipping his drink, "so who is this band that keeps getting mentioned?"

Light shrugged, "some effeminate German band she used to live with before she moved here."

"I see…" L said, taking a big gulp of his drink trying to get drunk to make the night pass faster, "Ryuuga…you might want to slow down…" Light said after L's fourth drink.

Just as L was about to say something, the doors burst open, "it's time to party!" a long blond haired man yelled holding a boom box playing some dance some L didn't recognize, Mimi jumped over the bar once again, sprinting over to the feminine looking group, "that must be them…" L noted watching Mimi cling to a short blonde haired girl, "neko-chan! Look at the cute!" she screamed pointing franticly at the girl, the two watched as the group spent some time talking before the longest blond haired boy yelled "bout time we fuckin party!" before he ran over to the DJ table, "ah so this must be that band Mimi-chan was ranting about…" Light noted as he watched the party getting started.

L seemed to keep shifting uncomfortably at the thought of being around so many people, he figured having a few drinks would help him ease up…that was a miscalculation, "…Ryuuga, you're pretty drunk…let's just leave…Mimi-chan seems to be too preoccupied with her new girlfriend to notice…and you don't seem to be enjoying this at all…come on" the teen said lifting L from his seat by his wrist, the detective ended up having to hold onto Light for support due to his lack of balance, before he even knew it they were back home and Light had L resting in bed, "Liiiiiiight…I don't want to sleeeeeep" he slurred with his eyes closed.

The teen smiled, "fine, stay up as long as you'd like." He knew L wouldn't be able to stay up much longer so he just humored the detective as he crawled under the covers and held him, "good night," he smiled kissing the older boy on the head. L simply hummed in response cuddling the teen.

A/N: ok, so there's really not much happening this chapter…BUT there was a bit of a plot…the bar scene ties in with a co-op fic going on between myself (this fanfiction), kittykatpeterson (Junjou not so romantica), and our friend Maline (.com…though I don't think she's posted anything as of yet…) (? This fic hasn't been titled or posted yet) other than that, I'd just like to thank the wonderful kittykatpeterson for beta-ing this ^^ I love you all, cyber cookies for everyone! –Throwing virtual cookies-


End file.
